ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny Phantom (Zodiak Kids reboot)
Danny Phantom is a remake of the 2004 Nickelodeon series created by Butch Hartman. This series will retell Danny's origins and will put new characters, that have never be seen before in the original series. Some of the voice actors from the original series return with new actors. However neither Dash, Kwan, nor Mr. Lancer return as minor cast members until Season 2, unless they appear in background roles during Season 1. Unlike the original series, this one is animated and made by Zodiak Kids. However, this series hardly burrows the elements of the original series. Synopsis Danny Fenton, an 14-year-old who lives in a world where he have his 16-year-old sister, Jazz and famous scientist parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton who are both CEOs of Fenton Industries. Then, while on his parents' company as a field trip, Danny finds a portal where he forced to put on a costume to open the portal. Than, he pushes the "On" button, the portal fused his DNA with ectoplasm, causing him to be half-human, half-ghost. When his parents find out about it, a octopus and triceratops ghost-like hybrid named Tricera-a-Pus attacks. Danny's father, Jack, gives him a domino mask when no one know who he really is, Danny becomes Danny Phantom where he and his family help fighting ghosts. Characters Main Characters * Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Danny Phantom: The main character of the show, Danny Fenton was lives in a world with his sister, Jazz and his two famous scientist parents, Jack and Maddie. Than, while on his family's company as a field trip, Danny finds a ghost portal where his parents decide to shut down. Than, he puts on a costume where the sign said he have do. Then, when he presses the "On" bottom, he live change forever when he DNA with fused with ectoplasm which he is now half-human, half-ghost. He used his powers for good and helps his families to hunt down ghosts. He have a lot of training with his powers. Voiced by Daniel DeSanto. * Tucker Foley: Danny's best friend "since forever", he is a smart and cool 14-year-old kid who helps Danny try to be cool. He loves technology and help Danny's father to make weapons to hunt down ghosts. Has a crush on a ghost named Stella. Voiced by Kevin Duhaney. * Samantha "Sam" Manson: Danny's 14-year-old childhood friend. Despite being a goth girl, she secretly loves cute animals, flowers, and also like reading books. She secretly has a major crush on Danny, known only by her and Tucker. However she doesn't admit it til later on. Voiced by Stacey DePass. * Paulina Sanchez: One of Jazz's friends. She is a 14-year-old Hispanic-American cheerleader and the most popular girl at Casper High School. She often used Danny by using her charm and 'nearly' perfect complexion to lure his adolescent mind. She often used the small crush he had on her to her favor. Voiced by Annick Obonsawin. * Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton: Danny's 16-year-old sweet, good-heart, and a little bit overprotective sister. She always helps Danny with his homework and she is a little bit confused sometime when its come with hunting down ghosts. She and Danny are hardly having a sibling bond together themselves. Although she hates that he picks on Danny, she has a crush on Smash. Voiced by Emilie Claire Barlow. * Dr. Jack Fenton: The father of Danny and Jazz and the husband of Maddie. He is the CEO of Fenton Industries where he try to make the world a better place. Than, when he and Maddie see that Danny find the Ghost Portal and its fused he DNA with ectoplasm. Jack gives Danny a domino mask where no one know who he really is. He made a training program room for Danny to train his powers. Voiced by Terry McGurrin. * Dr. Madeline "Maddie" Fenton: The mother of Danny and Jazz and the wife of Jack. She is the second CEO of Fenton Industries where she help Jack in order to make the world a better place. Then, when she and Jack see that Danny find the Ghost Portal, it fused his DNA with ectoplasm. She helps her family to hunt down ghosts. Voiced by Julie Lumieux. * Juliette "Julie" Fenton: Danny and Jazz's 19 year-old hot sister who attends Princeton University on a full-ride scholarship. She is a Chemical Engineering/Robotic Engineering major with a minor in theater. Voiced by Kristin Fairlie. Supporting Characters * Dash Baxter: Reintroduced in Season 2, he always bullies Danny. Voiced by Carter Hayden. * Kwan: Reintroduced in Season 2, he always bullies Danny. Voiced by Jeff Geddis. * Star: Paulina's 14 year-old satellite who is a cheerleader as well. Unlike being featured last series, she wears glasses to help her read and study, making her the Jan Brady of Casper High, and she dates Tucker. Voiced by Tara Strong. * Valerie Gray: Unlike last series, this African-American 14 year-old assists Danny Phantom to fight ghosts. Voiced by Cree Summer. * Ms. Collins: The young and eccentric language arts teacher who side-jobs as a grocery cashier and occasional actress. Voiced by Tara Strong. * Mr. Lancer: Reintroduced in Season 2, he is the vice principal who blames Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Voiced by Jamie Watson. * Benjamin "Smash" Jackson: The school bully of Casper High (and replacement for Dash Baxter and Kwan) who always picks on Danny Fenton but has a crush on Jazz. He is also a talented basketball player and football quarterback. At age 16, he already got scholarship offers from Florida State, Boston College, and Clemson University. Voiced by Tyrone Savage. * Danielle "Dani" Phantom: Danny Phantom's one-year younger clone cousin. Voiced by Bryn McCauley. * Clockwork: * Observants: Minor Characters * Wulf: * Bullet: * Gregor/Elliot: A transfer student of Eastern Europe who later becomes a new crush for Valerie Gray. Voiced by Scott McCord. Villains The Original Villains * Vlad Masters/Plasmus: Voiced by Maurice LaMarche * Penelope Spectra: Voiced by Tara Strong. * Undergrowth: An evil plant-like ghost who tries to take over Amity Park by possessing its population using mind vines. His weakness is ice and sometimes fire. Voiced by Brian Froud. * Johnny 13: Voiced by Scott McCord. * Kitty: Voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. * Sidney Poindexter: Voiced by Lyon Smith. * Guys in White: * Skulker: Voiced by Joseph Motiki. * Lunch Lady Ghost: Voiced by Julie Lumieux. * Bertrand: Voiced by Brian Froud. * Fright Knight: * Nicolai Technus: Voiced by Christian Potenza. * Ember McLain: Voiced by Tara Strong. * Desiree: Voiced by Stacey DePass. * Princess Dorathea: Voiced by Julie Lumieux. * Prince Aragon: Voiced by Scott McCord. * Walker: * Freakshow: * Box Ghost: * Amorpho: * Vortex: * Youngblood: * Pariah Dark: * Dark Danny Phantom: The New Villains * Dr. Choulington: Voiced by Adrian Truss. * Silly the Clown: Voiced by Alex House. * Fearacus: An ghost who can being everyone's worst fears to live. He bought Sam's fears of her parents kick her out and become a outcast, Tucker's fears of becoming a robotic freak, Smash's fears of heights, Jazz's fears of being dumb and stupid, Paulina's fears of her body being taken over by Penelope and her spirit was sent in the Ghost Zone, Star's fears of losing her glasses and remain being blind forever, Valerie's fears of her parents becoming ghosts cause after a encounter with Amorpho when he disguise as her father, Juliette's fears of Penelope taking over her body and sent her to the Ghost Zone, Jake's fears of trap in a maze made by Vlad Plasimus forever, and Maddie's fears of dolls after watching a horror movie when she was a teenager years ago which sicken Danny. Than, Danny try to stop him. But, he uses his worse fear to life, loose control of his powers and almost destroy Amity Park. Than, he faces his fear and defeated Fearacus and being the cure to everyone. Fearacus would returns later on. Note: He is strongly based on both Mr. Fear from Marvel Comics and Scarecrow from DC Comics. Voiced by Brian Froud. * Jillian Chu: A shy and kind former lab assistant of Jack and Maddie in the 1990's who died in a mysterious lab accident. To shy to admit her feelings for Jack in life, as a ghost, she is determined to win him from Maddie by any means necessary. Danny tries to stop her, but she escapes and made a plan by making a love arrow which make Jack falls in love with her. But, she misses its and was defeated by Danny Phantom and Maddie. With the expectation of Jack, she now vows vengeance on the whole family. Voiced by Nikki Burke. * Mudface: An mud-like ghost created by Dr. Ghoulington to destroy Danny Phantom. He also have the abilities to disguise himself as everyone and also make Danny to think outside of the box. After he was destroy by Danny. But, an small place of himself was found by Vald Plasimus and betrayed him when Vald thinks that he made him forgot who he is. But, he remember that he was made by Dr. Ghoulington. He is loosely based on Clayface from DC Comics. Voiced by Cle Bennett. * Stinkweed: A smelly ghost and possible cousin to Undergrowth. He gives off green stinky gas that makes students sick in Casper High, causing them to wear gas masks to avoid smelling it. Voiced by Brian Froud. * Malignus: A red ghost that causes flu illnesses, forcing any person to act like mindless zombies—unless they don anti-viral medical grade earloop face masks to ward off germs and other particles. Voiced by Bruce Dow. * Stella: A 1920's flapper girl/singer from New York City who wants the party to never end, even if everyone else does. Has a crush on Tucker. Voiced by Katie Griffin. * Dark Phoenix: Pariah Dark's evil and immortal son. Voiced by Carter Hayden. * General Austere: A British five-star general who served and died heroically in WWII, believes in a firm hand discipline and very much hates slackers in any shape and form. A mix of Principal Strickland from "Back to the Future" series and Walker. He runs a military academy/boot camp at The Ghost Zone. Voiced by Adrian Truss Crew Directors: Writers: Stephane Berry, Pascal Jadin Producers: Executive Producers: Butch Hartman, Stephane Berry, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay, Michelle Lamoreaux, Robert Lamoreaux Voice Director: Merle Anne Ridley Music by: Episodes Season 1 #A Ghostly Beginning (Debut: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Dr. Maddie Fenton, Dr. Jack Fenton, Jazz Fenton, ghosts, Octotricera) #Casper High Goes Paranormal (Debut: Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Paulina Sanchez, Star, Valerie Gray, other students, Ms. Collins, Principal Ishyama, Lunch Lady Ghost) #Enter: Vlad Plasimus (Debut: Clockwork, Observants, Vlad Masters/Plasimus, Harriet Chin) #Paulina in Trouble! (Debut: Box Ghost, Skulker) #Goths Rock (Debut: Ember McLain) #College Reunion (Debut: Penelope Spectra, Bertrand, Juliette Fenton) #Sick Daze (Debut: Nurse Carrie, Malignus) #Body Swapped (Debut: Sidney Poindexter) #Computer Trouble (Debut: Nicolai Technus) #Third Wheel of Heart (Debut: Guys in White) #Take the Bully By the Horns (Debut: Smash Jackson) #Stage Fright #Danny's Clone Cousin (Debut: Dani Fenton/Phantom) #Bad Day For A Goth Girl (Debut: Johnny 13, Kitty) #Medical Hijinks #Mother's Instincts #Love Conquers All (Debut: Jillian Chu) #Fire Vs. Ice (Debut: Pyro, Frostbite) #Ghost-Hunters (Debut: Wulf) #Halloween Night (Debut: Fright Knight) #Video Game Showdown #A Road Trip to Doom (Debut: Youngblood) #Ghostly Storm (part one) (Debut: Pariah Dark) #Ghostly Storm (part two) Season 2 #Be Careful What You Wish For (Debut: Desiree, Dash Baxter, Kwan, Mr. Lancer) #Fear Not (Debut: Fearacus) #Non-Stop Party (Debut: Stella) #Canine of Terror (Debut: Cujo the Ghost Dog, Damon Gray) #Freaks Gone Out of Control (Debut: Freakshow, Lydia) #Parents Day (Debut: Jeremy and Pam Manson, Maurice and Angela Foley) #Fugitive Ghost (Debut: Walker) #Beauty Talents is Skin Deep (Debut: Dora the Dragon Ghost) #The Evil Son of the Ghost King (Debut: Dark Phoenix) #The Mummy Ghost Strikes (Debut: Hotep-Ra) #The Deadly Swarm (Debut: Wasp-Sting) #Enemies Wanted (Debut: Shelly Makamoto) #Nature Nightmare (Debut: Undergrowth) #The Smell of Terror (Debut: Stinkweed) #Protect, Serve, and Terrorize (Debut: General Austere) #The Terrifying Torrents (Debut: Vortex, Lance Thunder) #One Hour To Save! #Attack of the 50-Foot Goth #The Secret Weapon #The Anniversary Gift #Mud is Thicker Than Water (Debut: Mudface) #Sam the Vampire #The Ultimate Enemy (part one) (Debut: Dan Phantom) #The Ultimate Enemy (part two) Season 3 #Child's Play #Paranormal Pandemic - With Danny, his parents, Dash, Kwan, and the whole Amity Park population infected by a flu virus caused by Malignus and affected to act like zombies, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Paulina, Star, and Valerie, armed in anti-viral medical grade earloop face masks, try to stop him and to save Danny, their friends, and all the people. #The Day Amity Park Stood Still #Cine-Madness #The Walking Ghouls #Dragon Around (Debut: Prince Aragon) #Arabian Frights #The Fenton Menace #Pirate TV #Air Scare #Lost in Time (part one) #Lost in Time (part two) #The Great Escape #Danny's Date with Disaster #Sleepytime for Casper High #Extra-Terrorestrial #Danny Phantom Goes Hawaiian - Danny, Sam, Tucker, and their friends and the Fenton family are on vacation in Hawaii, but things go awry when Pyro makes volcanoes cause havoc...and kidnaps Sam! #I Am Manson #Reality Trip (part one) #Reality Trip (part two) #Valerie’s New Crush (Debut: Gregor/Elliot) #How the Ghost Stole Christmas Season 4 #Vampire Revenge #Escape from the Bermuda Triangle - The Phantom Team investigate the disappearances of boats and airplanes caused by the Bermuda Triangle, and must find out where they’ve taken them. #Pandora’s Boxed-Up Fury #Star in Charge #Vacation Haunt - When their school bus enroute to Minnesota is broken down, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the Casper High students and faculty are forced to stay at a terrifying and dangerous (but inviting) chalet, which as it turns out that Nocturne, Vortex, and Undergrowth are behind all this. #Vote for Plasmius! #The Incredible Shrinking Ghost Boy #When Appliances Attack #The Haunted Mall #Plasmiusville #Dani’s Return #Sam Phantom (part one) #Sam Phantom (part two) Season 5 #Living Large #Forever Ghost #Trouble at Casper High #Now Museum, Now You Don't #The Day of the Ghost Bugs #Alternate Amity Park #Dany Phantom #Girls' Night Out #Claw of the Wild #Bad Girls' Revenge #Phantom Planet (part one) #Phantom Planet (part two) #Phantom Planet (part three) Trivia Gallery Danny Fenton (Totally Spies).png|Danny Fenton... Danny Phantom (Totally Spies).png|...and his alter-ego Danny Phantom Tucker Foley (Totally Spies).png|Tucker Foley Sam Manson (Totally Spies).png|Sam Manson Sam Manson TS-style model sheet.png|Concept sheet of Sam Manson Paulina Sanchez (Totally Spies).png|Paulina Sanchez Paulina Sanchez TS-style model sheet.png|Concept sheet of Paulina Sanchez Jazz Fenton (Totally Spies).png|Jazz Fenton Dr. Jack Fenton (in scientist outfit).png|Dr. Jack Fenton, in his scientist's outfit... Dr. Jack Fenton (in HAZMAT outfit).png|...and his usual HAZMAT outfit Dr. Maddie Fenton (in scientist outfit).png|Dr. Maddie Fenton, in her scientist's outfit... Dr. Maddie Fenton (in HAZMAT outfit).png|...and her usual HAZMAT outfit Dash Baxter (Totally Spies).png|Dash Baxter Kwan (Totally Spies).png|Kwan Star (Totally Spies).png|Star Star TS-Style Model Sheet.png|Concept sheet of Star Valerie Gray (Totally Spies).png|Valerie Gray 120FA5DB-EF34-4FDE-8C15-CA29FE465387.png|Concept sheet of Valerie Gray Dani Fenton (Totally Spies).png|Dani Fenton... Dani Phantom (Totally Spies).png|...and her alter-ego Dani Phantom Penelope Spectra (in true form).png|Penelope Spectra, in her true form… Penelope Spectra (in human disguise).png|…disguised as a human principal… Penelope Spectra (in new human outfit).png|…and in her new human outfit Kitty (Totally Spies).png|Kitty Ember McLain (Totally Spies).png|Ember McLain Desiree (Totally Spies).png|Desiree 383071B0-C07C-4A2E-B842-B3A84F605AC0.png|Sam Manson in a scene from the episode “Danny Phantom Goes Hawaiian”, where she’s bound in rope above volcanic lava inside the volcano demanding help from Danny Fenton FC3DA80A-4B9E-4D1C-947A-CD4867155E13.png|Sam Manson in a scene from the episode “The Smell of Terror”, where she looks for Tucker Foley in a stench-filled locker hallway in Casper High Ghost-Huntress Valerie.png|Valerie Gray in her ghost-hunting suit 7BB14681-8909-4936-ADDE-515940F716E3.png|Sam Manson and Jazz Fenton in a scene from the episode “Escape from the Bermuda Triangle”, where they attempt to scuba-dive their way out of the underwater cave called the Bermuda Triangle in order to swim up to the ocean’s surface 5582DC61-8C07-463E-928A-59BFB110347A.png|Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Paulina Sanchez, Star, Jazz Fenton, and Valerie Gray (all masked up) doing their famous battle pose from the episode “Paranormal Pandemic” Category:Danny Phantom Category:2018 Category:Billy2009 Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Remakes